


Ellie's Lament Song

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [10]
Category: Chicken Run (2000), Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: It shows the story of Ellie Darcy before she seek revenge on Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy for responsible for her father's death.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Ellie's Lament Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full appearance of Ellie Darcy before meeting the triplets in the Medieval Journey.

A same teenage girl's running away into the country-side where she continue running away from her home in fear. Her name is Ellie.


End file.
